


birds of a feather

by brightclam



Series: Fire spirit Mick [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Night of the Hawk, Gen, pan len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: When Jax gets kidnapped and Stein panics, Len wants to help fix the situation. He and Stein are more alike than the professor realizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there was almost no mick this episode, so this is really short

\-------

Really, Len doesn’t enjoy hurting people. Sure, he steals, but mostly from the rich. He’s killed, but almost always other criminals, and you’ve got to break a few eggs to make an omelet. He doesn't torture, kidnap, kill for fun. All in all, he’s really not that bad.

 

Mick does kill for fun, but for a creature that wants to destroy the world, only killing a few people is pretty good. It listens to Len, only kills people that Len says he can. 

 

_ At least, it used to. _

 

But, Mick’s murderous inclinations aside, Len is a pretty good bad guy.

 

Maybe that’s why the team’s unshakable belief that he’s killed Mick is so irritating.

 

He lets them believe it, maybe even encourages it a little, because it’s easier than coming up with a different lie. But still, facing their pointed glares and unsubtle verbal jabs, he wishes they hadn’t accepted him as a murderer so quickly.

 

They set down in 1958. Rural America is bad enough in 2016; it’s even worse in the 50’s. Logically, Len knows that the people around him can’t sense that he’s pan, but that doesn’t that doesn’t stop his skin from crawling. He feels like they’re going to swarm him like a pack of white, christian piranhas.

 

As if he isn’t already irritated and unsettled enough, he’s forced to pair up with Rip for the mission. Having someone at his side that isn’t Mick feels like a betrayal.

 

At least the sheriff gives up the files after a little bit of pressure. He and Rip return to the ship. Although that means he does nothing but dig through papers for the next couple hours, at least he doesn’t have to be out in the town. 

 

He spends most of their time there bored. That is, until Jax’s life signs disappear.

 

He’s soft on the boy, Mick was soft on the boy, they are all soft on him. Stein falls into a panic as soon as he finds out. 

 

Len and Rip go out searching for him, only to find an empty car seat and a girl bleeding out. They bring her back, have Gideon start healing her. She mumbles about bird monsters and glowing meteorites.

 

Kendra goes to kill Savage. He’s stuck with Stein, sneaking through the back rooms of the asylum. Stein is still aflutter, concern making him babble ceaselessly. Apparently, his psychic link with Jax has been cut off.

 

_ That makes two of us. _

 

They are more similar than Stein realizes. Both bonded to an immensely powerful fire creature, both dependant on their partner for their continued survival, both stuck with their partners inside their heads. And, right now, they’re both missing their other half. Len almost wishes he could tell Stein about Mick; it would be nice to have someone to commiserate with.

 

_ And maybe it would make him shut up. _

 

Then the hawk monsters come. They’re nasty things, quick and vicious. But not very smart; Len blasts the first two easily. The third shuffles out of the shadows, hissing and screeching.

 

It’s Jax.

 

The professor gasps. Len feels his stomach sink; he doesn’t want to have to hurt the kid.

 

“Jax? It’s us!” Stein’s voice shakes.

 

Jax leaps at them. Len pushes Stein behind him and aims at Jax as he charges. But he thinks of the empty hole in his head, the ache of not having his partner by his side. Can he really condemn Stein to that? When the kill isn’t necessary, when Jax’s transformation might be curable?

 

He shifts his aim, breaks open the pipe over their heads. It shoots out a cloud of gas, blinding Jax, leaving him thrashing helplessly.

 

Hopefully, He won’t regret his decision.

 

\---------

  
Later, the kid comes to apologize to him. It’s a relief that the team might stop hating him for a nonexistent murder, but the bigger relief is that he’s okay. He likes the kid, he wants him and Stein to end up okay. Maybe it’ll bring him some peace to see the other bonded pair on the team be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Len's thoughts about rural america are my own. being in rural areas, especially midwestern and southern ones, freaks me out.


End file.
